


Pumpkin Magic

by vala (valinorean)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-25
Updated: 2010-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valinorean/pseuds/vala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Magic 8-Ball, Hogwarts style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pumpkin Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HD Season's 13 Smutty Nights of Halloween, night 7 (prompt: trick or treat, bite)

If someone had told him that he would be snogging Draco Malfoy at detention tonight, Harry would have hexed that person into the next week.

In fact, just he did.

“This is all your fault,” Draco hissed.

“Bite me,” Harry snapped back.

  
 **  
_Earlier that day..._   
**

“It’s a Trick-or-Treat pumpkin!” Ron said excitedly, holding a palm-sized plastic pumpkin in his hand. “You can ask it anything and it will predict the outcome for you!”

“You mean like a Magic 8-Ball?” Harry asked sceptically.

“Yes,” Neville nodded enthusiastically, reaching for the pumpkin. “Except that you can only ask true or false questions. Trick means False and Treat means True.”

“Is that so?” drawled Draco from behind Neville, plucking the pumpkin from the bewildered boy. The rest of the Slytherins crowded behind him curiously. Draco waved off a chorus of protest from the Gryffindors and tossed the toy to Theodore Nott. “Nott, ask the pumpkin a question,” commanded Draco.

“Will Potter get in trouble today?” Nott asked.

T R E A T

The word appeared carved on the flesh of the pumpkin before disappearing again.

“Will Potter get detention today?” Nott asked again while the rest of the Slytherins snickered.

T R E A T

The word appeared once more.

“Oh, me! Me!” Blaise said, reaching for the pumpkin. Nott handed the pumpkin over to Blaise, who gripped it tightly in his hand before asking his question: “Will Potter snog Draco in detention today?”

Harry’s eyes grew impossibly wide as one by one the letters appeared on the pumpkin.

T – R – E – A – T

Blaise cried in glee. And before anyone could stop him, a hex came flying out of Harry’s wand straight to the cheering boy. A second later, an all-out Slytherin versus Gryffindor fight ensued.

  
 _  
**At detention...**   
_

“It’s a self fulfilling prophecy, you idiot,” retorted Draco. “If you hadn’t hexed Blaise, we wouldn’t have gotten detention.”

“Well if you didn’t take the pumpkin, I wouldn’t have had to hex Zabini!” cried Harry.

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose, fighting down the urge to strangle the Gryffindor. “Look, if the stupid pumpkin really has any divining power, then we’d be out of here faster if we kissed,” Draco reasoned.

“Yeah? Well I’m up for it,” Harry said, rising to the challenge. “That is, if you aren’t scared.”

Draco snorted and rolled his eyes before crashing their lips together in the most awkward, close-lipped, mouth-mashing in the history of Hogwarts. A second later, the lips beneath him softened and became pliant, moving with tenderness and gentle ease against his.

Harry broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Draco’s. The beginnings of a smile twitched at the corner of his mouth.

Maybe, just maybe, he’d send flowers to Zabini at the Infirmary.

  
 **  
_At the infirmary..._   
**

“Will I get to shag Draco?”

T R I C K

“Will I get to shag Potter?”

T R I C K

“Will I get to shag, oh I don’t know...Finch-Fletchley?”

T R I C K

“Let me, dear,” Pansy said, grabbing the pumpkin from Blaise. “Will our darling little Blaise stay celibate throughout his stay in Hogwarts?”

A cry of despair rang throughout the castle as the pumpkin spelled out the answer.

T – R – E – A – T.


End file.
